


Pelon sekunti

by Fredu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu





	Pelon sekunti

“Oh my God, I’ve killed Harry Potter!”

Neville voinut estää parahtamistaan, kun Harrya ei vain näkynyt tulevan pintaan. Hänen silmissään vilisi filminauhana ne kaikki iloiset hetket Harryn kanssa. Harry ei nauranut hänelle, Harry puolusti häntä. Harry oli Harry. Harry. Neville piti tuon nimen toistamisesta, sillä se toi hänen mieleensä niin paljon onnellisia asioita. Hän suri vanhempiaan päivittäin, ja vaikkeivät he puhuneetkaan vanhemmistaan paljoa, silti he olivat toisilleen vertaistukena. Tuntui vain niin lohdulliselta istua lämpimällä ikkunalaudalla vastapäätä jotakuta joka ymmärsi.

Ja nyt hän oli tappanut sen ainoan ihmisen, joka tässä koulussa oli kaikkein tärkein. Ei vain koko maailman kannalta, vaan hänen itsensä. Neville ei ollut koskaan tuntenut oloansa niin surkeaksi. Tuntui hirveältä. Mitä Ron ja Hermione sanoisivat? Kaikki alkaisivat vihata häntä. Elleivät sitten vihanneet jo nyt, ainakin siltä se välillä tuntui. Hän oli kömpelö ja taioissa huono, mutta yrttitiedossa hän loisti ja hän rakasti kasvien kanssa puuhailua. Hän ei vain tiennyt, pystyisikö enää koskaan luottamaan omiin taitoihinsa. Sehän oli ollut hän, joka kidusruohoa oli tarjonnut. Tosin Harry oli kysynyt.

Sillä ei vain nyt ollut minkään valtakunnan väliä, koska Harry hemmetin Potter oli kuollut! Sekin oli ihan vain yksin Neville Longbottomin syytä. Hän saattoi jo kuvitella juorulehtien otsikot, kuten itse asiassa myös Päivän Profeetan otsikot. Hänen väitettäisiin olevan kateellinen, ehkä jopa Voldemortin kätyri. Nyt Nevillen mielessä alkoi pyöriä erilaiset kauhuskenaariot tämän seurauksista. Hänet varmasti erotettaisiin Tylypahkasta, hänen mumminsa pettyisi ja koko muukin suku samalla. Hän oli yksi viimeisiä Longbottomeita, heidän suvustaan yksikään ei tainnut olla Azkabanissa. Nevillestä tulisi ensimmäinen.

Se oli kamala ajatus. Hän joutuisi Azkabaniin, yksin koko loppuelämäkseen. Hänestäkin tulisi hullu, ihan niin kuin hänen vanhemmistaankin. Neville kääntyi selin, kasvot kohti väkijoukkoa, joskaan hän ei nähnyt yhtäkään sillä hän oli peittänyt käsillään kasvonsa. Hän ei kestänyt katsoa. Hän yritti rukoilla että Harry palaisi elossa. Herran tähden, se poika oli selvinnyt Voldemortistakin useamman kerran!

Yhtäkkiä väkijoukko kohahti. Se puhkesi rajuihin suosionosoituksiin ja hurrauksiin. Toiveikkaana Neville kääntyi ja näki Harryn. Neville sai suustaan ainoastaan kolme sanaa, ennen kuin hänen tajuntansa pimeni.

“Oh sweet Lord”


End file.
